Broken Hearts
by angelrose2001
Summary: Even a hero has his weaknesses. He is victim to grief and loss just like the rest of us. But, the best cure for a broken heart is a loving hand and a shoulder to cry on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this popped into my head, and I started writing it in study hall as I didn't have any homework to work on. So, this is just a little one shot of family fluff. NOT SLASH! I don't do stuff like that. I just see Rusl as a great father figure for Link. I love the Legend of Zelda games and I wanted to write something for it. This is post Twilight Princess, which, so far, is my favorite Zelda game. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda in any way.**

The village that had been silent for so long finally seemed alive again. The long-lost children once again ran and played by the creek, yelling and laughing. Only one thing could have made Rusl happier. Link. Ever since the twilight had come Rusl had done nothing but worry for his adopted son's safety. He desperately longed to see the blonde teenager walk through the gate, Epona in tow. He wished he could have done more to help the hero in his travels, done more to keep him safe. Rusl looked over at the creek, his wife Uli smiling at the children as she washed the clothes and spoke to her new-born daughter.

"Dad?" Rusl looked down to see his son, Colin, looking at him hopefully.

"Yes, Colin?" He answered, smiling down at him.

"Um… well, I was wondering…. Do you think you can teach me to shoot a bow?" The hope that sparkled in Colin's young eyes made Rusl grin.

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good job, Colin! You're a natural!" Rusl smiled proudly at his son. Colin beamed.

"Do you think I'll ever be as good as you?" Colin asked, glad for his father's approval.

"I'm sure you'll be even better."

Colin a smiled, and notched another arrow. As he was aiming and about to let loose the arrow, a cry on the other side of the village made him turn his head.

"It's Link!"

"Link's back!"

Colin and Rusl quickly put down their bows and ran toward the gate of the village, met by a large crowd gathering around a boy in green on a horse.

Rusl's heart sank. How could this boy be Link? This boy was bruised, battered, and his clothes were stained with blood. His once bright eyes full of joy and innocence were now dull and spoke only of hardship and suffering. Where Rusl used to see an energetic boy, he now saw an exhausted man.

Link tried to hide his pain and sadness and forced up a smile at the children. While the kids seemed to buy it, Rusl wasn't fooled. As he walked up to the crowd, Link climbed down from Epona, wincing at injuries unseen.

"All right kids, I know you're excited to see Link, but right now he needs to rest. Now go play. Link will join you later," Rusl stepped in.

When the children had left, Rusl took Link by the hand. "Come on, let's get you fixed up. I'm sure you've got your share of injuries."

Link obediently followed, limping. They walked through the door of Rusl's house and Rusl immediately turned to Link, holding his arms out. Link wasted no time falling into them.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, now. You're safe, you're okay," Rusl whispered soothingly as Link silently cried.

Rusl continued to hold him and whisper soothing words to him as he sobbed for a while, before finally breaking the embrace.

"Come on, now. Let's get you cleaned up."

**That's it! Just a sweet little family story. I wanted to show that Link **_**is**_** human, and nobody, not even the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, can go through all that and lose a friend unscathed. I am willing to write an epilogue if you guys want one. If you do just let me know in the comments or PM me. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism is always welcome! God bless!**


	2. epilogue

**Hi! Because people asked for it, here's the epilogue to Broken Hearts! This takes place two months after Link came home. Sorry if you fought the final boss differently, this is just how I fought him. I know that some people would knock down Ganondorf and then transform back into a human to hurt him, but I just stayed a wolf throughout the battle. Also, sorry if I got some facts wrong, it's been a while since I played the game. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know (no flames, though, please) and I'll fix it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda in any way. **

Link's PoV

_I ran through the throne room, dodging the raging beast that was Ganondorf. Digging my claws into the marble floor, I braced myself in the beast's path.' Come on, Link, this is no different than the goats back home.' I knew that wasn't true, though. This beast was looking for my blood, the goats just wanted off the ranch. Ganondorf slams into me, Midna grabbing onto his head. I quickly threw him on his side, running to the weak spot on his chest. I sink my sharp teeth into it, grimacing at the foul taste of abnormal blood. Ganondorf quickly got back up, disappearing into his portal. I looked around, hoping to see where he would emerge. I saw the blue colored portal, knowing he would run out at any second. I braced myself once more and he charged out at me. I succeeded in flipping him on his side, and I delivered the final blow. I watched as he broke apart into black squares. _

_When Midna started to glow, we turned and watched as Zelda was healed by the power coming from Midna, relieved that she was alright. As we talked to her Ganondorf transformed into the spirit that tricked Zant. Midna took out the four fused shadow pieces. I realize what she was going to do, and I ran towards her, reaching out my hand, before Zelda and I were warped away. When I opened my eyes, I was in Hyrule field with Zelda. Ganondorf appeared on a horse, holding Midna's helmet high._

"Midna! No!" I yell, sitting up in bed.

My breathing is coming in ragged gasps. I look around my small house. It's about time I got up anyway, Rusl will be here soon to check on me. He can clearly tell something's wrong, but the only thing I'll tell him is I've been having nightmares. I don't want to tell him what they're about, since most of them are memories of Midna. Some are something that never happened, but they all are about my journey and involve Midna somehow. The worst one yet was about being at Snowy Peak in wolfos form, forced to watch as wolfos killed Midna and dragged her away. I had been chained to a tree, the chain just long enough for me to almost be able to get to her.

"Link?" I hear Rusl call from outside. "You up?"

"Yeah," I call back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Rusl walks in, looking up at where I'm sitting on the loft. "Another nightmare?" he asks, reading me like a book. I only nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" same question every day. I shake my head.

"Link, if you don't talk with someone about it, it will never get better. You can trust me," he says gently. I only look out the window.

Rusl sighs and climbs up the ladder. He sits down on the bed and gently places his hand on my shoulder. I look over at him and he smiles lovingly. I fight the tears threatening to come and lean on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>As I walk up the path to Link's house, I can't help but feel worried for him. Ever since he got home two months ago, he's been different. He seems more serious and has refused to go hunting with me. The only time he leaves his house is to go help at the ranch and he's been having constant nightmares, though he won't tell me what they're about.<p>

I get to his house and call out, "Link? You up?"

"Yeah," is his muffled response.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I walk in, looking up at the loft where I know I'll find Link. His hair is a mess, his eyes are bloodshot, and his breathing is a little fast.

"Another nightmare?" I conclude, knowing what the answer will be. He only nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, hoping for a different answer today. No luck. Link shakes his head, avoiding eye contact with me."Link, if you don't talk with someone about it, it will never get better. You can trust me," I encourage him gently.

Link looks out the window. I sigh and climb up the ladder. Sitting on the bed, I place a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks over at me and I smile, doing my best to comfort him without pushing him into telling me about his dreams. I don't want to force him into talking if he doesn't want to he leans into my shoulder, looking close to tears.

"Link. You've been through a lot. It's okay to cry."

That does it. He bursts into silent tears, burying his face into my shoulder. I hold him as he sobs, rocking back and forth gently. He looks so much like the little boy I took in after his parents died.

"I can't stop dreaming about her…" Link finally whispers, his tears calming down.

"Who?" I ask gently.

"Midna…"

"Did you meet her on your journey?" I ask curiously.

He nods. "When the kids were kidnapped, they took me, too. They locked me up in the Castle, and Midna got me out. She helped me on my journey and we became friends. But… now she's gone."

"Where is she?" I ask, hoping that I won't regret it when I hear the answer.

"She went home. She's the princess of the people who live in the twilight. The only way into the twilight from here has been destroyed, so… I'll never see her again."

"What have your dreams been about?" I ask.

"Mostly memories of our trip together," he replies. "But some are about her being in danger and me not being able to save her."

I hug him tight. "Don't worry, Link. She's safe, and I'll always be here if you need to talk."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I got Link to open up to me, and already he seems like himself again. He works hard at the ranch, plays with the kids, and is even teaching Colin to ride a horse. Most importantly, though, he's smiling again. He says that his nightmares stopped, replaced with sweet memories of Midna. His eyes sparkle with love and kindness again. They have regained a look of innocence, yet some of it cannot be taken back so easily. He laughs again and goes to Castle Town often to visit friends. His broken heart has finally healed.<p>

**Sorry if that's not what you were hoping for, but it's what I could come up with. I'll be trying to do an origin story for Link sometime, probably when I finish my other stories. As usual, please no cursing in the comments and constructive criticism. God bless! **


End file.
